28 Seconds- The Wedding
by Shortcake99
Summary: One-Shot based on the Fanfic 28 Seconds by Mountain Dew 17. Read the story and you get this fic. Please Review


**AN/ This is pre-series fan fiction based on the story 28 Seconds by Mountain Dew 17. Check out his story for the rest of the story and make sure you review!**

"Wow, you look amazing"

Kate spun around in her dress; it was white, decorated in small diamantes. The floor length gown was gathered at the side and secured with a diamond broche. The hem lay softly on the floor with a small train behind her. The outfit was paired with simple white shoes with a slight heel. Kate's hair was up in a bun and on it rested a white veil. Her make-up was plain with only the slight bit of mascara and foundation.

"Are you ready?" Kate's dad had arrived in the dressing room and was dressed in a plain black suit with a cream tie.

They walked out of the dressing room and got into the car ready to take them to the Church. Kate and her dad got out of the car and positioned themselves in front of the doors of the Church. Kate's bridesmaids went down the aisle first dressed in knee length cream dresses with matching stilettos. Once the bridesmaids had completed their journey down the aisle the wedding march began and slowly, Kate walked down the aisle to stand next to her husband to be Anthony Dinozzo.

"Hello and welcome. We are here today to celebrate the wedding of Caitlin Todd and Anthony Dinozzo"

The traditional songs and hymns were sung and soon it was time for the vows.

"Caitlin and Anthony have written their own vows today, Caitlin if you could go first"

"Tony, I love you, always, you light up my life like the sun, brightly. Today is just the start, we have forever."

"And Anthony"

"Kate, I love you, never forget that, life without you would never be the same. We have forever"

"Anthony you may now kiss your bride"

Tony captured Kate in a passionate embrace and listened to the cheers of the audience.

"I now pronounce to you Mr and Mrs Anthony Dinozzo"

The reception was held in a nearby hall that had been decorated with cream balloons. There were six round tables with decorations of flowers in a vase. The top table was situated at the top of the room, meant for immediate family. The bride and groom seated themselves in the middle two chairs of the top table and ate their food. Later it was time for the first dance.

_Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back_

Before the cool dawn run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.  
I reckon, it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some.

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.

Kate and Tony stared into each other's eyes, effortlessly gliding around the dance floor.

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.  
Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

So I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm sure.  
There's no need to complicate.  
Our time is short.  
This is our fate,  
I'm yours.

Other couples were starting to get involved in the dance and now nearly everybody had paired up with somebody to dance with. The occasional 'ow' could be heard when someone trod on someone else's foot but apart from that, the dance was very sweet.

_Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear  
And I will nibble your ear_

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed.

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.  
It's what we aim to do.  
Our name is our virtue.

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.  
So please don't, please don't, please don't...  
There's no need to complicate.  
'Cause our time is short.  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate.  
I'm yours.

Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, oh,  
Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?  
You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.

The song ended with a round of applause towards Kate and Tony.

"Kate, your mother and I have decided to send you on a honeymoon to Mexico. You will stay there for two weeks"

Kate ran up to her father and gave him and her mother and huge hug.

"Thank you daddy"

Kate and Tony left the wedding reception and got into a taxi after they had changed out of their formal outfits and were now dressed in loose fitting clothes ready for the flight to Mexico

**AN/ Song was I'm Yours by Jason Mraz**


End file.
